Official
by egoofy34
Summary: Sequel to Perfect! Now everything is perfect and it is time to make it official. Please read and review I suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

"Messer." Danny said as he struggled to wake up.

"Hey it's Mac. Sorry to bother you do early." Danny glanced at the alarm clock; it practically screamed 5:04am. "But we've got a DB in central park." Mac proceeded to give Danny the rest of the details over the phone.

"Sure Mac, no problem. I will be there as soon as I can."

Danny closed his phone and wanted to heave it through the window. He let out a big sigh and forced himself from bed.

"Better get used to it honey, becuase when the baby is born it won't just be Mac waking us up early." Lindsay yawned as she rolled over and saw Danny sitting at the edge of the bed.

" I'm sorry baby. I did not mean to wake you. Go back to bed." Danny walked over and gave Lindsay and her belly a quick kiss before heading to the bathroom.

About a quick shower Danny came out of the bathroom wearing only a towel. Just the sight of him made Lindsay smile. _How did she get so lucky, she thought to herself._

"Baby I told you to go back to bed." Danny frowned as she saw Lindsay sitting on the edge of the bed yawning.

"I know, but it has been over 30 minutes since I last peed and I sure I will have to go again soon." Lindsay replied, half joking, half serious. "I was getting up at 6 anyways. I have to be at work at 8 and since it seems to take me twice as long to get ready now, I could use the extra time."

"You know, Montana, I wish you would take it easy. I am sure Mac would let you start your leave early." Danny said as he exited the closest.

"Danny, I am already down to 3 paperwork filled days of lab work a week." Lindsay said with a frown. "And as much as I hate paperwork, I rather do that than sit at home with nothing to do for a whole month."

I know, I just worry about you. Both of you." Danny came up behind her and put his hands around her belly. "You cannot blame a man for worrying. Not with everything that has happened."  
Lindsay turned around and kissed him. She loved him so much that it hurt. They stood there in each others embrace for what seemed like forever. Danny glanced at the clock and it now read 5:50am.

"Shit, I have to go. Mac is going to kill me."  
"Be careful. I will see you at work."  
"Always. Love ya." Danny said with a smile.

"Love you too," and with that Danny was gone.

It had been a long 6 months since Lindsay was kidnapped. Her recovery took longer than expected due to the fact that she was pregnant. After 2 months she returned to work on a limited schedule. She was restricted to lab work for about a month before she was allowed to return the field. Then at the start of her third trimester she was once again pulled from the field. For two months now she had been working strictly in the lab and it was driving her nuts.

With Lindsay's recovery taking longer than planned and her ever growing belly, they both decided to wait until after the baby was born to get married. The baby was due in early June, so Lindsay was planning on a fall wedding. Lindsay could not believe how her life had turned out. She was engaged to the man of her dreams and in less than a month the would be blessed with a daughter.

Lindsay was sitting in her office flipping through a bridal magazine (her only solace from the mind numbing paperwork piled on her desk) when Stella walked in.

"Hey kiddo, what's up? How is my god daughter treating you today?"

"I think she is tap dancing on my kidneys. I a pretty sure I have been to the bathroom a hundred times already and I have only been here 3 hours."

"Any chance I caught you at a weak moment and you will tell me the baby's name?" Stella asked, almost pleading. They had decided that they would tell everybody the sex of the baby but the name was a secret. They wanted it to be a surprise and it was driving Stella insane.

"Nope. Just one more month and you will find out when everybody else finds out."

"Fine." Stella grumbled. "I have a few things to do but after that, if you are hungry, do you want to get some lunch?"

"Hungry? I am carrying a Messer child. I am always hungry." With that both women laughed.

"Alright than, I will come find you when I am done."

Stella and Lindsay both left the office; Lindsay headed for 101st trip to the bathroom and Stella to the DNA lab. They were about half way down the hall when Lindsay felt a sharp pain in her side.

"Kiddo, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Like I said, tap dancing on my kidneys."

"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah, I will be fine. Now hurry up and get your stuff done so we can eat." Lindsay said with a smile as she headed for the bathroom.

About an hour later Stella returned to find Lindsay back at her desk still flipping through the same bridal magazine she was looking at earlier.

"As your boss, I do hope you have actually done some work today?" Stella said as she sat down in the chair next to Lindsay's desk. "But as your Maid of Honor, I love that one." Stella pointed to a beautiful strapless wedding gown.

"I do too. I just hope that I will be able to wear something like that when the time comes." Lindsay pouted as she looked down at her rather large stomach.

"I am sure you will get your size 2 figure back in no time."  
"I hope so and to answer your first question. Yes I have actually done some work today. I cannot help it that every time you see me I am on break."  
"Exactly how many breaks do you get?" Stella smiled.

"As long as I am pregnant, as many as I want." Lindsay laughed. "Are you ready for lunch, because I am starving?"  
"Yeah, where do you want..." But before she could finish the question she saw Lindsay doubled over in pain.

"Oh my god! What's wrong?"

"I think my water just broke." Lindsay felt a warm sensation flowing down her legs.


	2. Chapter 2

_"I think my water just broke." Lindsay felt a warm sensation flowing down her legs._

"Oh my god, your in labor. But you are not due for another month."

"Thanks for the reminder Stel. However, I think she has other plans." Lindsay pointed to her stomach and let out another scream.

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Mac asked as he heard Lindsay scream from the hallway.

"Lindsay's in labor. We need to get her to the hospital."

"How far apart are your contractions?" Mac asked.

"I don't know. Every 4 minutes?" Lindsay screamed out.

"4 minutes!!! Your daughter is not messing around." Mac replied back. "Okay, Stella you call 911 and I will Sheldon, just in case we need a doctor. Her contractions are really close."

Danny and Adam were had just finished processing the scene when his cellphone started to ring, but before he answered it something on the radio caught his attention.

"Dispatch, we have an officer in labor at the crime lab. I repeat officer in labor at the crime lab. Contractions are only 4 minutes apart." Danny felt his heart stop. It wasn't until Adam grabbed Danny's phone from his hand did it start to beat again.

"Messer's phone." Adam said as he answered Danny's phone.  
"Adam, why are you answering Danny's phone?" Mac asked.

"Because we just heard on the radio that Lindsay is in labor and I think he might be in shock."

"Okay, get back here as soon as you can."

"Will do boss." Adam closed the phone and grabbed Danny by the arm. "Come on man. We have to get you back to the lab. You're about to have a baby."

The next 15 minutes were a blur. Adam broke just about every traffic law there was and made it the lab in record time. As Danny and Adam pulled up, they were just wheeling Lindsay out to the waiting ambulance.

"Montana, I'm here. How are you doing?"

"How does it look like I am doing?" Lindsay let out a scream as another contraction hit.

"Hang in there baby. There are some good drugs waiting for you at the hospital." Danny said, trying to get Lindsay to laugh, or at least smile.

"Her contractions are only 3 minutes apart. She won't be have time for drugs. It looks like she will have this baby the old fashioned way," one paramedic said as he pushed the stretcher into the ambulance.

"WHAT???" Lindsay yelled.

"Come on baby, calm down. You can do this." Danny to reassure his fiancée.

"Easy for you to say, you are not the one about to push a watermelon out of your..." another contraction and another scream from Lindsay. This time she squeezed Danny's hand and he was pretty sure it would be a while before he regained feeling in his fingers.

A couple hours later, an elated Danny Messer walked down the hall carrying her daughter.

"Well guys, would you like to meet the newest member of the Messer family?" Danny asked as he walked into the waiting room.

"Oh my god, she is beautiful." Stella said through the tears.

"Well done Danny. I am proud of you." Mac said, giving Danny a pat on the back.

"I still cannot believer that Danny Messer is a father." Danny gave Flack a dirty look.

"How is Lindsay doing? I am guessing natural child birth was not the preferred option?"  
Sheldon asked, ever being the doctor.

"No, not at all. She was amazing though. She is little tired but you can see her if you want." Danny led them to her room. Once inside Danny, still holding his daughter, sat on the bed next to Lindsay.

"How are you feeling kiddo?"

"Tired but not to bad. It was worth it." Lindsay smiled as she looked her daughter sleeping in Danny's arms.

"So now can you tell us her name? Or do we have to call her baby girl Messer for the rest of her life?"

"Fine, Lindsay please tell them her name before Stella has a stroke."

"Okay. Everyone this is Mackenzie Bonasera Messer. After both of her god parents."

"Wow, are you serious?" The tears were once again falling down Stella's face.

"I am honored guys. Really honored." Even Mac seemed to be getting a little teary eyed.

"What, you two hoping for a big raise this year, or something?" Flack joked, just barely dodging the stuffed dog that Lindsay through at him.

"Very funny Flack."


	3. Chapter 3

Three months later...

It was two in the morning when the sound of a crying baby woke them up.

"I'll get her," Danny said as he rolled out of bed.

"No, you go back to bed. You have to be at work at 8. I don't have to be in until 10." Lindsay said, not at all sounding convincing.

"No, I'll get her. You sleep. You're..." Danny stopped mid sentence when he realized that Lindsay was already asleep again. It was her first week back to work and she was exhausted.

Danny left the bed room and headed for the nursery. The reason for the cry was obvious as soon as Danny walked into the room and he quickly changed her diaper. He stood in front of the window looking out at the traffic below and slowly rocked his little baby girl back to sleep. Danny could not believe how his life had turned out. If some one would have told him 2 years ago that he would be engaged and have a beautiful baby girl, he would have laughed in their face. Mac told him it would happen to him and it did.

_Flashback..._

_"It could happen to you, you know." Mac said in his normal monotone voice. _

_"What? Marriage?" _

_"No love."  
"Don't even joke about something like that." Danny smiled his signature Messer smile._

He could not believe how lucky he was. Sometimes he worried that it was all just a dream. That he would wake up and it would all be gone. He has almost lost Lindsay once and just the thought of not having her around made him sick to his stomach. This past week, every time she was in the field he found it hard to focus. He would constantly check his phone to make sure it was on. He had to remind himself to breathe on more than one occasion. He had been standing there, swaying back and forth, for over an hour when Lindsay walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him and the baby.

"Everything okay, you have been in here for a long time?" Lindsay asked as she laid her head on his back.

"Yeah, I was just thinking?"

"About what?"

"About how close I came to losing all of this." Lindsay placed a kiss on his back. "You know, baby, this week when you were in the field I was terrified. I was a nervous wreck. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you or Kenzie. I guess, in the back of my mind, I am still waiting for that phone call that says you are not coming home and it scares me to death."

Lindsay did not say a word. She watched as he placed Kenzie in her crib and then followed him out of the nursery. They walked back to the bedroom in silence. Once in bed and wrapped in each others arms, Lindsay felt the need to say something.

"You know Danny, we are very lucky. We have a beautiful daughter, great friends and most importantly we have each other. We also have a job that we both love and if I do say so myself we are damn good at it. I know that there are risks but we both know that the rewards far exceed the dangers. Those risks are not going to go away just because we are parents or because we get married." She rolled over and now their faces were inches apart. "We just have to trust each other to make smarter choices, because not it is not just about us. It it about that little girl in the other room. I do not want her growing up without a father."

"Or without a mother." Danny replied as he kissed her forehead. "But we both know that sometimes the best choice is not the smartest choice."

"I am talking about chasing after a suspect with no backup." She smirked as she poked him in the chest.

"Oh! Or you mean like letting the officer who is charge of securing the scene leave to help someone change a flat tire." Danny said as he kissed the scar on her shoulder, sending chills down Lindsay's spine. Danny slowly worked his way up to her lips, kissing every inch of her neck. Each kiss become more and more passionate. Danny could the fire inside himself begin to grow as a small moan escaped from Lindsay's throat. As Lindsay ran her fingers down his back he knew that he would regret this when the alarm went off, but at that moment he did not care.


	4. Chapter 4

Two months later...

The day finally arrived. The day that Danny had been waiting for, ever since he first found out Lindsay was pregnant. He was going to marry Lindsay today. In just a few short hours she would be his wife. Mrs. Lindsay Messer. _I like the sound of that, he thought to himself. _

Meanwhile, Stella was helping Lindsay with some last minute makeup when Peyton walked in carrying Kenzie.

"Wow, Lindsay you look beautiful." Lindsay was wearing the same gown that she and Stella picked out the day that Kenzie was born.

"Thank you Peyton. How is my baby girl," Lindsay asked taking her daughter. "Are you being good for Aunt Peyton?" The little girl just cooed.

"A perfect angel, as always. Although, I think she might be asleep before the ceremony is complete." Peyton laughed. Stella could fell tears beginning to sting her eyes. She was so happy for Lindsay. After everything that happened, her friend looked beautiful standing there holding her daughter. For once everything seemed to be going right.

"Every one decent?" Mac asked as he knocked on the door.

"Yeah, come on in Mac." Stella replied.

"Wow, Lindsay! You look..." Mac was stumbling over his own words. Lindsay was fairly certain she had never seen her boos speechless before.

"I think the word you are looking for, honey, is stunning." Peyton said as she took Kenzie.

"Exactly! You look stunning."

"Thank you Mac." Lindsay replied, trying not to cry. Stella would kill her if she ruined her makeup already.

"Well it is time. Are you ready?"  
"I have been ready for a long time."

The music started and Peyton walked down the aisle first, still carrying Kenzie. Stella followed shortly there after. Stella smiled as she noticed how nervous Danny appeared. Flack, Danny's best man, had his hand on his shoulder as if he was trying to keep Danny from falling over. Sheldon stood beside Flack, trying not to laugh.

The music changed and the guests stood up. Danny could feel his knees buckle a tad when he saw Lindsay round the corner. He had never seem anyone as beautiful as Lindsay was at the moment. She literally took his breathe away.

"Who gives this woman to be married?" The preached ask as Lindsay reached the end of the aisle.

"I do." Mac replied. He gave Lindsay a kiss on the check and shook Danny's hand. "You take care of her."

"I will Mac, you know I will."

_FLASHBACK..._

_'Hey Mac, do you have a second?" Lindsay ask about a month before the wedding. _

_"Sure come in. How is the wedding plans coming along? Stella driving you nuts yet?" Mac had been on cloud nine since his goddaughter was born and was taking a very active role in the lives of his two youngest CSI's. _

_"No, not yet. Although, I have to admit I will be happy when it is all over."_

_"Don't let Stella hear you say that. I don't know what she was more excited about, becoming a god mother or being your maid of honor."_

_"Stella has been great. There is no way I could have done this without her."_

_"Well good." Mac said with a smile. "What is it you wanted to talk to me about. I will leave the wedding talk to Stella."_

_"Actually that is what I wanted to talk to you about." Lindsay was starting to get nervous. How did Danny do this. Danny had ask Mac for permission to marry me, we ask him to be Kenzie's god father, why is this so hard for me, she thought._

_"What ever it is, Lindsay, just say it." Mac sensed Lindsay's nerves._

_"I know but it is sort of important." Lindsay took a deep breathe and continued. "You already know how important you are to both Danny and I. Let's face it, you are the reason we are here today. If it had not been for your job offer, Danny and I would have never met. Well, what I am trying to say is I was hoping you would do me the honor of walking me down the aisle and giving me away at the wedding?"_

_Mas was stunned. It never realized on him that Lindsay did not have anyone to give her away. He knew that both of her parents were dead but it was something that never crossed his mind. He quietly berated himself for not realizing sooner, cause if he had he would have to volunteered a long time ago._

_"Lindsay, nothing would make me prouder. I know that it will not be the same, every girl dreams of the day that her father will walk her down the aisle, but I would be honored to stand in his place."_

Mac could not have been prouder, if she had been his own daughter. Mac passed Lindsay off to Danny and went to his seat. He flashed Peyton a smile and she would have sworn that he had a tear in his eye.

The ceremony was short and simple. They each wrote their own vows. Lindsay cried through hers and Danny struggled to remember his. They exchanged rings and finally the time had come.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." A loud cheer came from the guest. "You may kiss the bride." Danny gave the preacher his signature smile and proceeded to kiss his wife the first time.

"I love you." Danny whispered into her ear.

"I love you too."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Mr. And Mrs. Daniel Messer." Peyton handed Danny a sleeping Kenzie and the threesome walked down the aisle for the first time as an official family.


End file.
